Tiny Hands
by Lauraa93
Summary: Becca & Chloe have been together since the end of the USO tour & start a family... I'm bad at summaries Rated M for language and things later on
1. Chapter 1

Tiny Hands

 _This is my first Bechloe fanfic, I do not own anything other than the seedy thoughts that happen to run through my mind ;) Debating whether to make this into a decent long-ish story or just a short one… Let me know what you think. Enjoy!_

 **CPOV**

"BECAAAAAAA!" I screamed as the contractions got stronger, ripping through my body like all my bones are been crushed at the same time. Beca is at my side in an instant, her hand wrapping around my own being crushed by my death grip. I pant out as the contraction wears off feeling her free hand instantly go to my head, laced with sweat as she pushes the loose strands of hair out of my face.

"You're doing so well Clo, I love you" tears are brimming on the edge of her eyes and I can't help but get lost in them. Nothing has changed for me since I first saw Becs that day when she was a freshman at the activities fair.

Six years after graduating Barden, here we are, about to welcome our baby into the world and begin our family. I think back to the day that I found out I was pregnant…

 _Fuck… It worked… It actually worked! I held my mouth as I stared down at the three little pee sticks in front of me, all reading positive. I sat on the edge of the bath just looking at them in disbelief. I didn't realise that I was crying until the noise of the door woke me from my trance. Beca tip toed inside, her head peaking around the door_

" _Chlo? Is everything okay?" I saw her gaze drop down to the tests laying in my hand, my tear stained face leading her to believe the latter  
"Bec…"  
"No, baby, it's okay, we can try again, we'll keep trying Chlo" _

" _BECA!" I had to practically shout to get her attention. She looked at me like a dear caught in headlights "Becs, please just sit down and listen" she nodded and sat beside me, her hand wrapping around mine, squeezing it reassuringly "Becs… we're going to have to start decorating the nursery" I couldn't help my grin as I watched her eyes go wide, realisation hitting her  
"We're gonna be parents? Clo? Seriously? Are you fucking with me right now?" I laughed as I nodded at her, both of us standing up with the excitement as her arms wrapped around me, lifting me up us both laughing with happiness. I wrapped my legs around her waist, bringing my head down to rest on hers_

" _I love you so much Beca Mitchell" I looked straight into her eyes "you're going to be a brilliant Mum" Her lips crashed into mine, her tongue tracing my mouth, asking for permission before deepening the kiss. Her hand gripping my arse firmly as I whimper at her touch before finally pulling away from her "take me to bed" my voice slightly horse and thick with lust and plead_

"FFFUUUUUCCCKKKKKK!" I scream out as I give the final push, before falling back into the bed, hearing the fresh set of lungs screaming out, welcoming her arrival into the world. I turn my head to look at Becca

"Holy shit Chlo, you did it. She's here. She's beautiful babe, I love you" I smile in exhaustion as she places a kiss on my lips before going to hold our daughter

"You're a natural Bec" I managed to whisper out before everything goes black and my eyes roll to the back of my head

 **BPOV**

I can't believe that I'm stood here holding my daughter in my arms. There's not enough words in the world to describe how I'm feeling now and how proud I am of Chloe for bringing our beautiful daughter into this world. I lift my gaze from the precious newborn and look to Chloe as she tells me I'm a natural at this, except I can see her smile fading and her eyes begin to roll to the back of her head

"Chlo, baby. Docs! Help!"

They all rush around her bed as the monitors begin there loud dissent throughout the room "w..what's going on? Is she okay?"

A nurse turns to me before ushering me out of the room door

"Miss Mitchell, we need you to wait out here. It seems Miss Beale is haemorrhaging, she'll be going straight down to theatre so we can stop the bleeding."

My eyes widen instantly, my stomach dropping and heart beating fast

"Please save her…" I look down to our daughter "I can't do this alone. She hasn't even held her yet" the tears start free flowing down my cheeks

"We'll do all we can Miss Mitchell. You just wait up in here and the midwives will be round to check on your daughter"

And just like that, I was left in the room. Just me and our little miracle. I look down at the tiny human in my arms. I'm meant to protect her, look after her, me and Chloe together, yet all I can think of is Chloe in the operating room and her being the reason why.

 _So this was just a very small opening chapter… I don't know whether to carry this on and make a full story out of it or just a short one? Let me know what you guys think =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ I forgot to mention before that flash backs will appear in italics. Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy!

 _ **BPOV**_

The nurses came and took our daughter from me to get her cleaned up and do the necessary checks. I was sat alone in the waiting room, my hands gripped my head as my elbows dug into my thighs. The tears still falling from my eyes down my cheeks. I my mind was going into overdrive. This was supposed to be a happy time for us. We made sure that we kept healthy during the pregnancy, that Chloe kept healthy. I even started eating like an organic rabbit to support her during it. We were both so _fucking_ excited to start our own family. My mind replays the day we began to decorate the nursery

" _Becs…" I groan at the shaking on my arm at waking and my name being called  
"Uhhh huh" I manage a slight groan before I feel soft lips pressing their way up my neck and along my cheek. I couldn't help the hum that escaped my lips  
"Morning baby" she whispered in my ear before nibbling on my ear lobe, earning a moan at the feeling. I wrapped my arm around her back before pulling her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her pinning her arms above her head  
I really looked at the beauty of her, in front of me. Her eyes a shade darker as the lust was taking over. One of the many things that I loved about this woman, she loved being dominated. I can't help the smirk that is plastered all over my face as I slowly lean down to her "What's that look for?" she questioned me  
I looked at her deep in her eyes as our faces met before a slight nervous laugh came out "I just can't believe you're mine" before I knew it she'd crashed our lips together and her hands escaped my grip and found the thin piece of material that was separating us both from need._

 _We both lay there, panting and cuddling into each other after, I'm stroking her hair as she's slowly humming on my chest, her hand wrapped around my free hand.  
"Becs…"  
"Hmm"  
"We need to go shopping for the nursery"  
I take a deep breath, not really wanting to move from our current position "When do you want to go baby?"  
"Today… We could shower, get dressed and grab something to eat whilst we're out"  
As if on que, my stomach began to grumble. I always get hungry after morning activities._

" _You sold me on the food Beale" I kiss her forehead as she laughs against me  
"Always the way to your heart Mitchell" I laugh as she gets up, my body instantly missing her contact. I can't help but watch as she walked around the bed towards the ensuite  
"Are you coming to join me or not?" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as she turned her head and leant against the doorway  
"Damn right I am" I haven't moved as quick in my life_

 _The shower was always the perfect temperature, especially since we were adding extra steam to the equation. I stood behind her as hands snaked their way around her waist, gently massaging the skin there with each movement. Her back pressed against my font as my hand travelled further up her torso, placing gentle kisses and nips at the top of her shoulders and the base of her neck, exciting a moan as I made my way further up finding her perfect mounds, taking them in my hands as the shower head hit against her. I paused my movements to grab the shower gel, starting back where I left off, making sure that I took advantage of the hard nipples wanting attention.  
"Fuck Becs…" her arse had started grinding into me, she needed some sort of friction and I couldn't deny her, especially with the moans that were echoing in the room already. I reached one hand down, making sure to gently scratch her torso on the way down before cupping her completely, parting her before running my fingers through her folds, making sure to hit her bundle of nerves with every stroke  
"Fuck…Bec…Stop teasing…Please"  
I couldn't help but obey her request. I was completely captivated by Chloe Beale, she could ask me to walk through fire for her and I would do it within a heartbeat.  
I push two fingers into her, feeling her walls already starting to tense. Each thrust is earning a moan from her lips. My free hand runs along her body, pulling her by her hip into me  
"Bec… Harder…I'm close" I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers as I curled them to hit her g-spot with each thrust before her orgasm ran through her body. I slowed my movements as she came down from her high  
"We need to go shopping" I whispered in her ear before slapping her arse, earning a chuckle from her  
_

 _We finished getting showered and headed to the stores. Chloe being Chloe already had a list to hand of all the items that we would need. I pulled into the parking lot and we headed towards the first shop. I took a deep breath as we walked through the door, Chloe noticing the hint of panic of my face. She took my hand in hers as we stepped through the threshold and into the mass of baby!  
I never knew that a baby would need such things. The sheer size of the store and variety of things that there was, was just unbelievable  
"Chlo, how does a kid need so effin much stuff?! Seriously, dude. There's just far too much choice in here" She laughed at my statement before pulling me in closer to her as we made our way around  
"Becs, chill. Look, the list has everything that we need on it and we won't stray from it okay" I nodded at her before taking the list off of her  
1) Cot_

 _2) Moses basket_

 _3) Clothes (new-born – 12months)_

 _4) Wardrobe_

 _5) Toys_

 _6) Changing mats_

 _7) Nursing chair_

 _8) Drawers_

 _9) Baby essentials i.e. nappy's, wipes, dummies etc._

 _I took a deep breath, realising that this was going to be an absolute adventure as I am way out of my depth here._

" _Chlo… We still need to paint the room and everything. Have you thought about colours?" I saw the smile that crept across her face which usually meant that she had a plan in mind_

" _Well… I was thinking that we could freshen the walls up with white and have a few feature walls in a grey and maybe a soft yellow"_

 _I nod at her and place a kiss on her cheek "Anything that you want baby, it's yours"_

 _I was thankful that I was earning the money that I did, not wanting to spare any expense on our little miracle._

 _3 hours later, we had everything on order to be delivered at the end of the week. We had been and picked the paint out, grabbing supplies whilst there to do it with  
"Babe, why don't we just pay a decorator to do it?"  
"What? Don't you think that I can paint? I can paint Beale"  
"We'll see Mitchell, we'll see"_

 _We arrived back at the house and I headed straight for the nursery, determined to complete the room in no less than two or three days. Since we we're having the carpet relayed, the first thing I did was rip the old one up. Placing my phone on the jack, I'd made a playlist for the situation that was about to unfold._

 _I was dancing and singing away whilst sanding the walls down when I noticed the fiery red hair out of the corner of my eye stood in the doorway_

" _You look as though you're enjoying yourself there babe, I brought you a drink up, figured you might get a little thirsty"_

 _I smile at her, stopping my ministrations before wiping the bead of sweat that had formed along my forehead  
"Thanks babe. This is fucking hard work" we both laugh at how much I'm panting  
"I'm gonna clean it all up then start painting the walls. Which ones do you want the colours on?" I feel her snake her arms around my torso as she cuddles into me from behind_

" _Well, I was thinking that the cot could go on that wall there, so that could be grey and the opposite wall yellow where the changing table and her wardrobe will be"_

 _I nod my head, agreeing with her choice instantly  
"You know babe, you should have been an interior designer" I turn in her arms, my hand finding her cheek, cupping it before placing our lips together, both of us humming into the kiss_

" _Maybe…" She turns around and looks over her shoulder at me, winking before she leaves the room. I stand there slightly chuckling at myself. This woman will be the death of me._

 _Another hour passes by and I've started to roll the walls. Bits of paint already finding its way on my clothes, skin and hair  
"Babe, you do realise that you're meant to the paint the walls and not yourself right?"_

 _I carry on rolling the wall that I'm on "Not helping Chlo" her laugh echo's around the room  
"Come on, finish the bit that you're on" I quickly end the section, putting my roller down into the tray before I feel something wet hit my face and hear Chloe's roaring laugh  
"You just did not do that" I raise my hand up to the wet patch on my face, smearing the grey paint that she had just put there "Oh Beale…" I shake my head and laugh slightly at her before grabbing my brush "You're gonna regret that"  
I can't help but love the mischievous look that she has displayed on her face right now, she looks fucking stunning  
I jump towards her with the brush full of paint before getting her clothes with it  
"Becs! My clothes! Ahhhhh…. Paint fight!"_

I'm pulled out of my trance when a doctor walks into the room  
"Miss Mitchell…"

I raise my head to look at him, standing up from my seat instantly  
"How is she? Is she okay?" the words rush out of my mouth  
"Miss Beale is stable. We managed to stop the hermeraging but we'll need to keep her in for a few days for observations"  
"But she's going to be okay?" He smiled and nodded at me, seeing the relief roll off of me with his words

"Yes, she'll be just fine. Like I say, she's on bed rest for a few days and she'll have to take it easy afterwards for a couple of weeks but she will be just fine"  
I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him (something that I don't usually do)  
"Thank you Doc, thank you so much for saving her" he chuckled at me slightly as I pulled away "Sorry about that, I don't usually…"  
He nodded understanding "It's okay, she's waiting for you, I'll take you through to her"

I followed the doctor down the corridor to a private room where Chloe was laid in bed hooked up to tubes and drips  
"Chlo" I ran over to her, grabbing her face in my hands as tears started to flow freely down my cheeks again, pressing my lips to hers as if my life depended on it "God, I love you. Don't fucking scare me like that again"

Her hand came up to discard of the tears on my cheeks "I love you too Becs. Where's our daughter?"  
"She's with the nurses getting cleaned up"

As if on que, a nurse came into the room with our daughter in her little crib  
"I do believe that this little one belongs to you two"  
Chloe began to sit up in her bed as I turned around to face the nurse as she picked her up and handed her to me  
"Chlo, meet our daughter. She's beautiful, I'm so proud of you" I handed her over to Chloe and just stood there in awe at the pair, at my girls. I couldn't help but pull my phone out of my pocket and snap a picture at the sight in front of me.  
"Would you like me to take a family one for you?" the nurse asked from behind. I had completely forgotten that she was still in the room. Chloe's head snapped up at us  
"Babe, I look like crap and you're taking pictures?" she laughed as she held our new born  
"Trust me, to say what you've just been through Miss Beale, you look a million dollars" I smiled at the nurse in acknowledgement before passing her my phone and going to sit next to Chloe on the bed "Three, two, one, smile"

I got back up and looked at the picture, a huge smile plastering across my face before showing Chloe  
"Wow, this is real isn't it" I chuckled at her statement  
"It is baby, this little one is really here" I leant down and kissed her forehead  
"I'm gonna go grab us both a coffee and send it the picture to the Bella's" I leant down and kissed Chloe hard "I love you so much, both of you" I placed a tender kiss on our daughters forehead before leaving the room.

I opened up the group chat between the Bella's before my fingers started quickly typing on their own accord

 **Beca: Hey guys, so after a bit of an experience and worry, I'd like to introduce you all to the newest Bella member *insert image* Chloe and the baby are doing fine, we'll let you know when we're home and settled for you all to come and meet her xx**

No sooner had I put my phone in my pocket, the replies started straight away

 **Fat Amy: ARGH! A human who is finally smaller than Beca! Hahaha Congrats Bhloe! Can't wait to teach her the Aussie ways xx**

 **Aubrey: O-M-acca-G! She's beautiful you two! I'm so proud of you Chloe! Can't wait to meet her xx**

 **Stacie: OMG guys! She's beautiful xx**

 **Emily: Does this mean that I have to share my Acca Mum & Dad now? Haha, just kidding guys. Welcome to the family little one! She's beautiful xx**

I laughed at the replies and put my phone back in my pocket, grabbing the coffee's and heading back up to the room. Chloe was feeding the tiny human when I walked in, taking in the sight in front of me, I couldn't believe how much of a natural she was. The love that I had for this woman really did exceed any limit I thought humanly possible. I walked over placing the cups on the side, sitting down on the bed watching the infant suckle greedily from Chloe  
"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" I looked up to see Chloe's stunned face at my random statement before she smiled back at me  
"Me either, the three of us, it's going to be amazing Bec, I just know it"

 **A/N: So that's that chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated or if there's any ideas that you have for this story I'd love to hear them.**


End file.
